Marvin the Martian
Marvin the Martian is a recurring antagonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. He is K-9's owner and one of Bugs Bunny's enemies. Voice Portrayals *Since 1948 to 1986, he was voiced by Mel Blanc. *Since 1991 to 2008, he was voiced by Alaskey. *In 1992, he was voiced by Rob Paulsen. *In 1993, he was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *In 1996, he was voiced by Bob Bergen. *Since 1996 to 2003, he was voiced by Eric Goldberg. *In 1998, he was voiced by Jeff Bergman & Neil Ross. *In 2002, he was voiced by Samuel Vincent. *Since 2011 to 2015, he was voiced by Damon Jones. *Since 2011 to this day, he is voiced by Eric Bauza. Biography While Elmer Fudd was considered too dimwitted to be a threat, Wile E. Coyote was just a predator, Taz was overly ravenous, and Yosemite Sam was quickly becoming just as hopeless, Chuck Jones felt the time had come for Bugs Bunny to meet a new kind of villain altogether, a villain who is both very clever and who posed a true threat. So the alien menace known as Marvin the Martian was born, being a more calculating and dangerous opponent than those that came before him he nevertheless found himself defeated in the end by Bugs Bunny - though due to his popularity he returned and has stayed on as one of the Looney Tunes' most popular villains, appearing in many cartoons and films as well as countless merchandise, Marvin has even been adopted as the mascot of a few NASA vehicles among other things. Marvin is depicted as a strange humanoid dressed in a vaguely Roman-style suit with a pair of oversized sneakers, this designed was chosen due to Mars being the name of the Roman god of war and has served him well as it makes him stand out from the crowd as a distinctive villain. Chuck Jones, who directed most of his shorts, stated that he based Marvin's blank black face on black ants, which he found scary. Many of his villainous acts involve intending to destroy the Earth with a deadly weapon called the "Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator" (sometimes pronounced "Illudium Pu-36" or "Uranium Pu-36") which looks like an ordinary stick of dynamite. However this plan is always foiled and the modulator ends up exploding near him instead. Other Media In the Movies *Marvin appeared in Space Jam, but was not a villain, only a referee. *In Looney Tunes: Back In Action, he was back to being a villain, while serving Mr. Chairman of the ACME corporation (who is the main antagonist of the second film) and releasing various aliens like the Daleks in Area 52. He served as a major antagonist, alongside Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, and Taz. *He also appeared as the main antagonist of Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run who only appeared in the climax. ''Duck Dodgers'' He also appeared in the 2003 animated series Duck Dodgers as one of the chief antagonists, and under the name of the Martian Commander X-2, serving for the Martian Queen. He also serves as a rival to the power hungry Martian General Z-9, who once betrayed both him and the Queen in an attempt to rule both Mars and Earth under his iron fist. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Mascots Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hegemony Category:Ensemble Category:Animal Cruelty Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Misanthropes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Self-Aware Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Crackers Category:Blackmailers Category:Honorable Category:Vandals Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Category:Game Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Envious Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Love rivals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Enforcer Category:Scapegoat Category:Extravagant Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Wealthy Category:Malefactors Category:Evil from the past Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Non-Action Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Weaklings Category:Cataclysm Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Supremacists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal